


Bed of Roses

by Wendymypooh



Series: CD Challenge:Bon Jovi [3]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On leave from the Civil War, Kid finds solace in the arms of his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed of Roses

Manasses, Virginia-1865

A still healing Lewis ‘Kid’ Kidrickson stood in the doorway of the boarding house room his growing family had called home while he was off fighting in the Civil War, and took in the heartwarming sight before him. His wife, Louise, sat on the side of the bed nursing their infant son, Jeremiah. Lou’s long dark hair shaded her exposed breast mostly from his sight and her beautiful face was turned downward onto the tiny infant in her arms. 

Kid dragged his eyes off his wife and over to the pallet where their four-year-old daughter Katerina slept. Although Katerina had his chestnut curls, blue eyes and smile, the rest of her features were soft like Odella’s. He was a fortunate man to have been loved by two uniquely different women in his lifetime. His relationship with Odella had only lasted one fleeting summer, while his and Lou’s would endure through all eternity. 

“Kid?”

There was loving concern in Lou’s voice as she said his name. Kid turned his attention back onto his wife and saw her gazing at him with love shining in the depths of her soft doe eyes. A man could drown in them.

As he watched, Lou carefully stood up with her precious bundle in her arms and moved to the end of the bed where Jeremiah’s cradle stood. She laid their son into it and covered him up with a quilt before turning her attention back to her husband. 

Brown eyes locked with blue and held as Lou lowered her dress to the floor and held out a hand. Kid didn’t hesitate to close the distance between them. Lou lay back on the bed and pulled Kid with her as they let their passion guide their hands and mouths. 

Later, after their lovemaking was over and their bodies were sated, Kid rested his head upon Lou’s breasts and found he was content for the first time in a long while. He realized Lou’s body was a bed of roses that he could lay his weary bones on and her love a thick quilt which could cast out the cold and keep him warm every night.


End file.
